Parents always want to know if their child has a special talent or aptitude for particular profession. They may see certain traits in the child but may not have the tools to determine whether the child has any hidden talents or aptitude. Even if a parent believes their child has some talent or aptitude, parents want some verification or confirmation as well as guidance on how to nurture or develop the child's talent or aptitude.
In addition, parents may simply want a fun and interesting way to work with their child to develop a particular talent or interest. Since it can be difficult keeping a child occupied or interested, a system that is both fun and educational can be invaluable to parents in determining whether a child has a special talent or aptitude, and to further develop a talent or aptitude.